User blog:Mord Sith's Chipped Cup/Misplaced Rebel Scene
My episode was Vegas. Scene after Bellie scene at the beginning. Includes Bella. This was written for a competition that is being used in The Pre-Glee-Quel: Misplaced Rebel. Bella POV Yep. There’s the proof in the pudding. I have messed up. Maybe I shouldn’t have kissed her. Or was it the right thing to do? God, I don’t know. Now she is pushing me away. '' Bella watches as Hallie rush off. ''“The slightest words you said. Have all gone to my head. I hear angels sing in your voice. When you pull me close. Feelings I’ve never known. They mean everything. And leave me no choice. Light on my heart, light on my feet. Light in your eyes I can’t even speak. Do you even know how you make me weak? I’m a lightweight. Better be careful what you say. With every word I’m blown away. You’re in control of my heart. I’m a lightweight. Easy to fall, easy to break. With every move my whole world shakes. Keep me from falling apart.” Random backup singers appear behind her as she sings. “Make a promise, please. You’ll always be in reach. Just in case I need. You're there when I call. This is all so new. Seems too good to be true. Could this really be? A safe place to fall. Light on my heart, light on my feet. Light in your eyes I can’t even speak. Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa? I’m a lightweight. Better be careful what you say. With every word I’m blown away. You’re in control of my heart. I’m a lightweight. Easy to fall, easy to break. With every move my whole world shakes. Keep me from falling apart. Keep me from falling down. Drowned in your love. It’s almost all too much. Handle with care. Say you’ll be there. Oh, I’m a lightweight. Better be careful what you say. With every word I’m blown away. You’re in control of my heart. I’m a lightweight. Easy to fall, easy to break. With every move my whole world shakes. Keep me from falling apart. Keep me from falling apart. Keep me from falling apart, oh. Falling apart.” Bella finds herself in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. She bumps into a girl as she starts on stage. “Oh I didn’t know that anyone was in here,” says Bella. “It’s all right. I didn’t mean to scare you,” replies the girl, “Aren’t you Bella James?” “Yes. What is it to you?” asks Bella. “We have a common enemy,” the girl replies. This is interesting. Bella, let’s just what the girl wants. “Who?” asks Bella. “India Wilson,” replies the girl, “But you seem to have something on your mind. I know I’m just a stranger but I’m an awesome listener.” The girl smiles at Bella. “Well, I’m in love with this person but I messed it up because I also had feelings for someone else but India messed that up. Now me and this person both still have feelings for each other but it’s all weird now,” replies Bella. Why I am talking to a stranger about Hallie and me? '' “Well if you guys are meant to be together then it will happen,” replies the girl. The girl jumps off the stage and heads to the door but stops. “Oh by the way I’m Lana Addison. It was nice to meet you,” the girl says before leaving. ''Well that was very interesting. Very. Crap I’m going to be late. Fin Song featured: Lightweight by Demi Lavoto Characters used: Bella James and Lana Addison. Category:Blog posts